


Spank Me

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Feeling too awkward to put what she wants into words Ginny turns over so she can reach down beside the bed to grab the belt. She lets it run through her hands a few times, feeling the soft grit of the leather before she hands it to Harry, blushing furiously.Harry accepts it and looks between the belt and Ginny with a confused expression for a few seconds before realisation dawns. “You want me to -,”“Spank me,” Ginny says.Kinktober Day 4 - Spanking





	Spank Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Deadwoodpecker for the Beta!

Ginny sighs softly in pleasure as Harry comes with a groan, spilling into her. She tightens her pussy around him to let him ride out his orgasm, enjoying the way his come make his final thrusts wet and slick. When Harry starts to pull back she uncrosses her ankles to let him flop down on the bed beside her.

Ginny shifts a little, resisting the urge to put her hand between her legs and touch herself. She’s still throbbing with unreleased arousal, and though she could keep the pleasure going for longer she knows she won’t reach the explosion of bliss Harry seems to feel.

“Did you – er,” Harry trails off, turning to his side to gesture at her groin.

“Come?” Ginny offers, laughing at how Harry always seems to lose the ability to speak for a good five minutes after coming.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “That.”

“No, you know I don’t really do that,” Ginny says, trying not to let the bitterness seep into her words. “It felt good though, really good. I just, I don’t know, can’t seem to let go.”

Harry sighs, reaching over to run his hand down Ginny’s side, dipping into her waist and running up the slope of her hip.

“Is there anything you’d like to try?” Harry asks.

Ginny’s eyes flick to the belt left on the floor after they undressed earlier, and then back to Harry. “What do you mean?” she asks, biting her bottom lip.

“I mean, I don’t know. We’ve been doing pretty basic stuff, I guess. Maybe if you have like a fantasy or something that might help?”

Feeling too awkward to put what she wants into words Ginny turns over so she can reach down beside the bed to grab the belt. She lets it run through her hands a few times, feeling the soft grit of the leather before she hands it to Harry, blushing furiously.

Harry accepts it and looks between the belt and Ginny with a confused expression for a few seconds before realisation dawns. “You want me to -,”

“Spank me,” Ginny says, feeling all the blood in her body rush to her pussy and her cheeks, leaving her feeling dizzy. She’s thought about it before, the combination of pain and pleasure, but somehow asking Harry for it had seemed impossible.

“Oh,” Harry says, looking both scared and intrigued. “Uhm, yeah, alright. Turn over?”

The last comes out sounding like a question, but Ginny turns to lay on her stomach, shivering a little in anticipation when Harry runs a hand down her back and over her arse.

“Let me know if it’s too much, yeah?” Harry asks, using his hand to massage Ginny’s arse-cheeks.

“Alright,” Ginny says, surprised at how breathless the words sound.

The hand on her arse disappears and seconds later Harry’s hand is smacking against it, making a sound that seems way too loud compared to the pain she actually feels. She feels her arse jiggle a little and lifts her hips to show she likes it. That she wants more. Harry slaps her arse again, harder this time and Ginny relaxes into the pillow to enjoy the delicious sensation of pain ebbing and flowing through her.

“Is this ok?” Harry asks, running his hand from her arse and down her thigh.

Ginny smiles, wiggling her arse a little. “Yeah, you can do it harder.”

Harry doesn’t say anything but spanks her arse in quick succession, using more force with every slap. The final one sends a sharp twinge of pain through her, and she can’t help the gasp and breathy moan as she releases.

“Still ok?” Harry asks, rubbing a hand over her heated arse.

“Yeah, fuck. It feels good,” Ginny says. Her arse feels hot and prickling, and though her pussy is still slick with Harry’s come she can feel herself getting wetter.

“Do you still want me to try the belt?” Harry asks, voice rough. _ He likes this too,_ Ginny realises with a rush.

“Yes, Merlin, please.”

Harry shifts next to her on the bed, hopefully positioning himself to use the belt on her arse. Ginny bites her lip, desperately anticipating the sharp deliciousness of the pain.

The first strike of the belt is hesitant, almost soft. Ginny cants her hips, lifting them off the bed and waits for the next. It’s harder this time, leaving a stripe of white-hot heat against her cheeks as pain rushes through her body, twisting and turning into pleasure and making her gasp. Harry keeps going, striking her arse with the belt again and again as Ginny loses herself to the sensations. She feels taken out of her head, all thoughts disappearing in favour of the sensations rushing through her.

Harry reaches a hand beneath her, rubbing at her clit as he keeps up the unrelenting smacks of his belt against her arse. The added thrills of pleasure make Ginny pant and moan, thrusting her hips desperately between the hand on her clit and the lashes against her arse, wanting more of everything.

Her pleasure is building, getting closer to that point where she knows it’s supposed to tip over the edge, but always just stops because she can’t stop _thinking_. This time though, it doesn’t stop. The pain of the belt spanking her over and over, and the finger rubbing circles over her clit keep adding to the pressure in her lower abdomen and Ginny is lost to it. Clutching desperately at the sheets she bites the pillow below her face, trying half-heartedly to suppress the loud and desperate moans that tear through her.

Without warning the building pressure in her groin spills over, making her whole body shiver in pleasure as she _finally_ feels her ever building tension and arousal release. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” she says into the pillow, continuing to shake with the pleasure of her orgasm as she grinds her hips into Harry’s hand. The bliss flows over her in waves, flaring up when she moves and pain flares through her from her burning arse, or pleasure spikes from Harry’s hand still caught between her legs. When she finally comes down from it she turns to look at Harry, feeling dazed and satisfied in a way she’s never experienced before.

“Are you ok?” Harry asks, running a concerned hand down her back.

“Yes, fuck, I’m so ok. I’m pretty sure I just came.” Ginny grins at her boyfriend, turning to her side to look at him properly, and wincing a little when the motion makes her arse flare up. Reaching a hand behind her it feels hot to the touch, and she gently runs her hand over it, holding on to the sensations and the feeling of being cared for.

Harry lays down next to her, his cock is half hard again and Ginny can’t wait for him to fuck her while her arse is still feeling hot and sore. “Really?” he asks, grinning.

“Yeah,” Ginny says. She stretches her legs out to intertwine them with Harry’s, sighing softly with satisfaction.

“We’re definitely doing that again then,” Harry says, “I, er, I really liked it too. Fuck Ginny, the sounds you were making - it was so hot.”

“Give me five minutes.” Ginny grinned, running a hand down Harry’s abdomen and through his pubes to grab his cock. “Then I’ll ride you until we’re both screaming.”


End file.
